michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Methods
Death Methods are at least seen in Transformers movies. List Of Death Methods TRANSFORMERS ''' Frenzy Got shot in the head. Bonecrusher Sliced through his throat, killing him. Soon after, he revived. Brawl Shot multiple times by Bumblebee, the last shot is brutally killing him. Jazz Torn in half by Megatron. Blackout Shot in the crouch by Lennox. Megatron (V1) Shot multiple times by jet fighters, destroying his leg, and finally his ark has destroyed with the All Spark. '''TRANSFORMERS: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN Sideways Sliced in half by Sideswipe. Demolishor Shot by Optimus Prime. Scrapper Killed by decepticons to bringing the parts to megatrons. Kitchen Appliances Destroyed by Bumblebee. Alice Crashed into the pole, murdering her. Grindor Brutally killing him by torn in the face by Optimus. Optimus Prime Gets shot in the chest by Megatron. Ravage Killed by Bumblebee and pulled his face. Rampage and Other Constructicons # Killed By Bumblebee. # Blown up by Airstrike. Devastator Shot by a Railgun. Jetfire Sacrifice himself to take parts to Optimus. The Fallen Torn in the face and gets punched by Optimus, brutally murdering him. TRANSFORMERS: DARK OF THE MOON Hatchet Killed by Mirage and Bumblebee. Crowbar And Cranckase # Killed by Ironhide # Also Killed by Ironhide after get kicked and get exploded. Ironhide Gets rubbled into rust by Sentinel Prime (i hate Sentinel >:C) (CORPSE WARNING) Laserbeak Killed by Sam while pulling his head. Jerry Wang Killed by Laserbeak, pushed onto a window resulting into death. Que Executed by Soundwave and Barricade. (CORPSE WARNING) Soundwave Punching and blowing his head off by Bumblebee. Shockwave Torning right into the eye by Optimus. The Driller Gets right through by Optimus, results by killing him. Dylan Electrocuted by Sam. Megatron (2) Gets hit by an energon axe into his head, and brutally murdering him with blood coming out. Sentinel Prime Gets shot by Optimus with Megatron's fusion cannon. TRANSFORMERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION Ratchet Gets tear off into the spark by Lockdown, ...until his head being melted down. (CORPSE WARNING) Leadfoot Hunted down By Cemetery Wind (CORPSE WARNING) Lucas Turn into a statue and dead, killed by Lockdown. (CORPSE WARNING) Oreo Bot Gets shoot while the Autobots storm KSI Lab. Stinger Gets shoot twice by Bumblebee, and his head eaten by Strafe. Savoy Killed by Cade, by pushing him onto the window falling him to death. Harold Gets shoot by Optimus for revenge. Lockdown Gets sliced in half (not most of it's body) by Optimus, before dying, results into a barf (ew...) TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST KNIGHT Onslaught Killed by Crosshairs and Drift, by slicing his head off. Dreadbot Brutally killed by Grimlock. Mohawk Killed by Bumblebee by shoot. (Useless decepticon...) Nitro Zeus Gets shot by Bumblebee into his head. Edmund Burton Brutally killed by Megatron. Megatron (V3) Kicked by Optimus. BUMBLEBEE Blitzwing Gets shot by his own missile by Bumblebee. Cliffjumper Sliced in half by Dropkick. (CORPSE WARNING) Dropkick Gets tied up and squish resulting the parts fell off and explode by Bumblebee. Shatter Killed By Bumblebee causes to shoot into the blocked barrier, crashes into shatter and brutally killing her with a crazy explosion. Trivia * It is possible that Hasbro wants to kill Cliffjumper. oh. AND WHAT!?Category:Deceased characters